Life Changing Interruption
by Dwittz
Summary: Misty and Gary are being wedded. What will happen at the ceremony? Any drama? Won't spoil it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Misty and Gary are being wedded. What will happen at the ceremony? Any drama? Won't spoil it.

**Mwahaha! I have defected from the Pokeshipping community and I have joined the Egoshipping community! Or..have i...Mwahahaha!**

Our story begins, as a young, raven haired 23 year old man, dials a number on a videophone, hoping for some advice, for his troubled mind.

"Pewter City Gym, this is Til- Hey Ash! Looking for Brock?'

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll pass you to him immediately."

"Thanks, Tilly."

_Cmon cmon cmon Brock! Hurry uup!_

"Heya, Ash! What seems to be the problem today?"

"Brock...I..witnessed something."

The dark-tanned, 28 year old man, suddenly seemed more interested in what's going on.

"Witnessed? Witness what? A crime? Murder?"

"You could call it a crime."

"I can call protective services for you!"

"Not...not that kind of crime..."

"What...what kind of crime?"

"I..I...witnessed...Gary..smooching with someone OTHER than Misty."

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

_It was a wonderful, pristine morning. Perfect for Pokemon training in the eyes of Ash. The sun was out, the pidgeys and piggitto chirping, the Bellossom performing their Joy dance._

"_Bulbasaur! Use Leech Seed!"_

"_Bulba!"_

_A small, brown object, rocketed out from the Bulbasaurs back, directly hitting the tree it was being aimed at._

"_Great hit, Bulbasaur! Okay, Quilava! Try a Flame Spin on that tree!"_

"_Quilava! Quilll!"_

_A large flame erupted from the Quilavas mouth, forming a ring, surrounding the tree. _

_Suddenly, Brock appeared, saying "Hurry up with the flashback! I don't have all day!"_

"_Get out of my flashback! Nice hit, Quilava! Okay, Squirtle! Use headbutt on that tree! Knock it down!"_

"_Squirtle!"_

_The Squirtle rammed its head into the tree, knocking it down, revealing the one and only, Gary Oak._

"_Wha- Get down, Everyone!"_

"_Squirt!" "Bulba!" "Quilava!"_

_Ash, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Quilava were all hiding under a bush, near to where the tree was knocked down, when they heard voices._

"_What was that! Sounded like a tree got knocked down." Said a familiar voice, known to all as Gary F. Oak. (A/N: Yea, I know, Gary don't have a middle name, but, if you find out what F means, you get a free hug!)_

"_It was nothing. Come here, baby!"_

_Ashs eyes widened. Gary, was smooching, with someone. Knowing Misty was Garys fiancee at the time, Ash wanted to confirm it was her. _

"_Quilava...go out there...cause a quick distraction. I need to know who this girl is. Come back to the lab once you're done distracting. I'll tell you what. Ill show you the footage once I know who it is. I brought my trusty camcorder, I wanted to record some training...looks like it'll be recording other stuff, too."_

"_Lava..." Quilava said, as it ran out of the bush, quickly grabbing Garys attention._

"_Woah! A Quilava. Interesting."_

"_Camcorder...on...Zoom..activated." Ash said, as he zoomed on to the face of the woman, only to reveal the face of..._

"_Violet...that little b.."_

"_Gary dear...ignore the stupid quilava...come back..."_

"_If you insist..." Gary said, as he descended, continuing snogging Violet_

"_Holy-hot-Charmeleons...lets go guys." Ash said, as he turned off the camcorder._

"_Squirtle..." "Bulbasaur..."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"And thats what happened. I really don't know what to do."

"Well..uh...I always knew Gary was a player...but..he told me, he loved Misty. How long ago was this."

"2 days ago"

"Hot damn. Everyone knows you have the biggest crush in the world for Misty, except Gary and Misty themselves."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Perhaps this is your big chance. Ash, meet me at the Pewter City pub outside of the gym tomorrow at 12:00, okay? We have things to discuss...in private."

"Okay..."

"Cya later, little bra."

"Cya."

As Brocks image blacked out, Ash was thinking..

_What are we going to discuss?_

**Thats the end for this chapter! What drama shall unfold tommorow? The world may never know...actually...it will! Anyway, I need you guys advice. Im seriously considering shutting down the "Our Lives" project. I just cant find the inspiration for it! Its driving me up the wall! Please give me advice! Much luv, fellow egoshippers! or pokeshippers! WHICH ONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That'll be decided in the next chapter or two! *giggles maniaclly***


	2. Chapter 2

**We have arrived at chapter 2! I cant find anything to write here so ON WITH THE STORY!**

We rejoin our hero, Ash Ketchum, as he heads to the pub where he will meet his friend, Brock.

_I wonder what Brock meant by 'My Chance' and i wonder what we are going to discuss..._

Ash arrived at the pub, still concerned for his friend, Misty. He did not want her to get hurt by Gary. Gary had already cheated on her once, but they made up, much to Ashs dismay.

_I wonder how she will take the news that Gary cheated on her...again...with her SISTER. _

Ash arrived at the bar, and immidiatly spotted Brock, who waved at him

"Ash! Over here!"

Ash approached Brocks table, and sat down.

"So, Brocko, What would you like to 'discuss'?"

"A few things."

The two friends began talking, ordered a beer or two, and talked some more.

After around 2 hours of pure talking and discussing what to do about the situation, Brock announced he had to leave, for he had a few appointments.

"Brock...are you sure about this? Im quite worried."

"Im sure. Just stick to the plan. Ill see you at the wedding in two weeks. Just..STICK TO THE PLAN."

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Good luck, little bro."

2 weeks passed by after the discussion in the pub, and Ash was preparing for the wedding.

"Alright, Pikachu. Todays the big day. today...It's life, or death."

"Pikapi. Pikachupi. Kaaa! Kachu! PikachupiPikapi!"

"If you say so. Ooooh boy. I can do this."

Meanwhile, in the local PokeChurch (A/N: BECAUSE I CAN), the ceremony was beginning.

The bride, Misty, had already stepped up to the alter, with Gary at her side. The PokePastor (A/N: BECAUSE I CAN) began the ceremonies.

"We are gathered here today, in front of lord Arceus, to gather Misteria 'Misty' Kasumi Waterflower, and Gary 'F' Shigeru Oak, in the ceremony of marriage. Before we begin, is there anyone that objects to this marriage, object now, or forever stay in silence."

A few seconds passed. As the pastor began to talk, the massive door of the church slammed open.

"Sorry im late.." said a familiar face.

"ASH!?" said Gary and Misty, simultaneously.

"Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle. do your magic."

"PIKA!" "ROAAR" "BULBA!" "SQUIRTLE!"

From these four pokemon, A blast of razer leafs, a shot of water gun, a flamethrower, and a strong as ever Thunderbolt, were shot, directly hitting Gary, and throwing him across the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Gary.

"I, Ash Ketchum, have come to object, to this false marriage! For I will not stand for my best friend Misty to be hurt by Gary Oak one more time! Brock! Roll the clip!"

A huge projector screen decended in the church, and Brock rolled in the projector.

Suddenly, on the screen, a video of a dancing Cyndaquil appeared.

"WRONG VIDEO YOU IMBECILE!"

"Ahh! Sorry!"

The screen suddenly changed from the dancing Cyndaquil, to a Squirtle headbutting a tree, knocking it down.

"_Hey, wha-get down, everyone!"_

"_Squirt!" "Quil!" "Bulba!"_

The screen suddenly changed to a dark, bush. The Ash in the Video, pointed the camcorder to a scared Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Quilava. Suddenly a familiar voice was heard.

"_What was that? Sounded like a tree fell down!"_

"_It was nothing baby, come back here!"_

The Misty in the PokeChurch mumbled a soft "I know that voice..."

"_Quilava...go out there...cause a quick distraction. I need to know who this girl is. Come back to the lab once you're done distracting. I'll tell you what. Ill show you the footage once I know who it is. I brought my trusty camcorder, I wanted to record some training...looks like it'll be recording other stuff, too." _ said the Ash in the video.

"_La...va..."_

The Quilava in the video ran out of the bush, and Ash stuck his camcorder out of the bush just enough to see, and not be spotted.

Gary noticed the Quilava, breaking away from the girl who he was smooching with.

"_Camcorder...active...zoom..activated..Hey..isn't that...Violet!"_

The whole church gasped, while Violet simply stood frozen.

And if Glares could kill, Misty was brutally dismembering Violet cell by stinking cell.

"_Cmon guys. Lets go."_

"_Squirtle..." "Saaaur."_

Suddenly, the screen shut off.

Suddenly, Ash walked up to Gary, and punched him in the face.

"DONT HURT MY MISTY AGAIN OR I WILL DISMEMBER YOU LIMB BY LIMB!" Ash yelled.

Misty suddenly spoke.

"He won't hurt me again."

Ash suddenly started staring at Misty, thoroughly confused.

"He wont hurt me again, because I wont be dating him, or even talking to him, ever again. Goodbye, Gary. I'll see you in hell" as she slapped Gary, nails out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he said, as he prepared to slap Misty.

"Guys. Fire." Ash suddenly said.

Suddenly, Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, unleashed their most fierce ever Hydro Pump, Thunder, Flamethrower, and Petal Dance they've ever fired, sending Gary flying.

"Ash, thank you for saving me from that rat bastard.." Misty said.

"Misty, Its been a pleasure."

**THE END**

**YEHEHEHE! Of course I chose Pokeshipping..I mean...seriously... .-. ... Epilogue will come out soon. I feel like posting one. **


End file.
